The New Clans
by Salamandercat
Summary: (Takes place after The Last Hope) New clans are being formed, made up of the cats once belonging to the original four clans. How will the original four cope with the loss of their warriors? And are the new clans alright with sharing territory with the four original clans? Or are they intent on destroying them? Squirreflight, Bramblestar, Leafpool. OC's welcome. I don't own warriors
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Squirrelstar, more warriors have left to join the new clan."

The ginger she-cat sighed. After her mate Bramblestar had died one winter with greencough Squirrelstar had become the new leader, and a half-moon later after recieving her nine lives there had been rumors that some Thunderclan cats were making a new clan, having no wish to stay in their birth clan after Squirrelstar became leader. Now, though, not just Thunderclan cats were making new clans, the same was happening to Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Though it was worse in Shadowclan, where the cats had split in three, the original Shadowclan, Nightclan, and the even newer Moonclan.

Squirrelstar turned to look at Leafpool. The ginger cat had made her sister her deputy after the death of her original deputy, Thornclaw. Now though, Squirrelstar was glad she had made her sister deputy, even though that might be the reason that more cats had been leaving Thunderclan. "Who's left to join Lightningclan?" Squirrelstar asked.

"It's not Lightningclan they've left to join," Leafpool replied. "It's a new clan, we don't know the name yet, but Bumblestripe has told us that Moleclaw is their leader."

"Moleclaw?" Squirrelstar echoed. The ginger she-cat shook her head, a deep sigh escaping her. "I can't beleive all these thunderclan cats have left to join other clans."

Leafpool sat next to her sister where she was laying in the leader's den, now her den. "I wish I wasn't the leader." Squirrelstar muttered. "Father or bramblestar would've done a better job than me." The she-cat looked up at Leafpool. "Do you think it's a sign from Starclan? That the four clans should no longer exists?"

Leafpool shook her head. "I don't think that's what Starclan wants, Squirrelstar. No matter what happens, and no matter how many new clans are formed. Thunderclan will always be here, no new clans can stop that."


	2. Chapter 1

**Moleclaw=Molepaw Cherrytail=Cherrypaw**

**If you have any clans, and/or Warrior OC's you would like in the story, you can PM message me or put the names and clans they belong to in the reviews. If your clan has already been listed in the Prologue, or in future chapters, please don't think that I am stealing your clan, I did not know that you had clan named that, and if I did I would have given you credit for it. The same goes for Warrior cat OC names.**

**If you would like to add OC's in the already listed clans, including Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, or Riverclan, please tell me in the reviews or PM message me. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, they gave you your nine lives?" Cherrytail asked her brother when he entered their present camp site. It was in the trees near the abondoned Twoleg nest, where Spiderleg was currently training Lilypaw.

Molestar nodded. "They did, they also told me of the new coming group of cats who we can have join our clan." the new leader touched noses with his littermate. "Soon Sunclan will be just as powerful as Thunderclan, and if not, than stronger."

Cherrytail nodded. "You know Jayfeather's apprentice?"

"Sparrowheart?" Molestar asked. "Yes, what about him?"

The ginger she-cat padded toward the tree they had hollowed to use as a den. "We now have a medicine cat."

* * *

Jayfeather let out a low growl. Briarlight, who was laying next to him, put a comforting paw on his shoulder. "You can't blame him for wanting to leave, Jayfeather." she mewed. "Things have gotten hectic after the death of Bramblestar."

The grey tabby growled in response, and the she-cat next to him let out a small sigh. A heartbeat later Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, entered the den. The large golden tabby nodded toward Briarlight, and the she-cat shook her head before rising to her paws and dragging herself into the room where they stored the herbs.

Lionblaze sat down next to his brother where they sat in silence for awhile. "I heard," Lionblaze started, glancing at his brother. "About Sparrowheart leaving, and I wanted to check up on you."

Jayfeather snorted. "Why would you do that?"

Lionblaze sighed. "You just lost your apprentice, Jayfeather, and a couple days after you gave him his medicine cat name. It must hurt."

"Yeah, I guess it does hurt. When you find out your apprentice is a traitor, the same apprentice you had trusted, and came to love as if they were your own kit." Jayfeather mewed, not looking at the tabby next to him. "I expected so many great things from him. And then he went and turned on us. I-I never would have guesssed that..."

Lionblaze looked over at his brother when he trailed off. "Hey, don't worry, Jayfeather. Will be getting new kits soon, and you might get a new apprentice. Everything will be fine."

Jayfeather glanced at his brother, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "So, you and Icecloud, huh?"

The golden tabby purred, playfully cuffing his brother over the ear.

* * *

**Here, have some LionxIce. Anyone have names for their kits? And descriptions? And should they stay in Thunderclan, or leave to join another clan?**

**There will be other ships included in this story, and if you ship Cinderheart and Lionblaze, well, somehting tragic may just happen to Icecloud...or maybe not.**

**I don't own Warriors.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahem, Squirrelstar?"

The ginger she-cat turned to the cat who had spoken. Her sister, Leafpool, stood at the entrance to her den. "Yes, Leafpool?" Squirrelstar mewed, rising to her paws.

"We found a tom inside Thunderclan's borders, he doesn't smell like a clan cat, and he won't give us his name."

"Where is the tom now?"

"Waiting outside with Cloudtail and Whitewing."

Squirrelstar nodded. "Let me see him."

* * *

Cherrytail padded toward the abandoned Twoleg place. It had become Sunclan's unofficial training hollow, as well as a place to catch easy prey. Sometimes Cherrytail saw Jayfeather coming here for herbs, but since he was a medicine cat and the fact that her brother had ordered not to attack any cat that wandered inside their territory unless you were defending yourself, Cherrytail didn't bother him.

Once or twice she tried to get him to talk to her, but he mostly just ignored Cherrytail. The one time she had gotten him to talk he had called her a traitor, so after that Cherrytail made sure to steer clear of the medicine cat.

The sound of pawsteps broke through Cherrytail's thoughts and the ginger she-cat opened her jaws to taste the air. She smelled mouse, and other rodents, as well as Thunderclan. The smell of her birth clan brought a wave of homesicknesses to the warrior, and she decided to go see who the scent belonged to.

The ginger warrior padded across the dirty floor toward the hole that led to Jayfeather's herbs. Cherrytail exited the abonded Twoleg nest and made her way over to where the Thunderclan scent was strongest.

When the she-cat found the Thunderclan cat, she was both surprsied and upset that it was Jayfeather. She was hoping that it was Ivypool or Graystripe, someone she could talk to. Cherrytail sighed and turned to go back to Sunclan camp.

"Hello Cherrytail."

Cherrytail paused midstep in surprise before turning back to the medicine cat. "Eh, hey Jayfeather." the ginger she-cat watched as the medicine cat continued to dig at the dirt around a pink and blue flowered plant. "What are you doing?"

"I'm replenishing the borage supply."

"Someone's having kits?" Cherrytail asked. "Who?"

"Icecloud," Jayfeather replied.

"Really? Who's the father?"

"Lionblaze."

"What?" Cherrytail mewed, confused. "I thought he was with Cinderheart."

"Things change even when you're gone." Jayfeather replied, pulling out the plant's roots.

* * *

**I don't own Warriors**

**Snowheart belongs to Colonel-IrritumSTU on deviantart **

**Heh, crack pairing time! CherryxJay  
Should it happen or not?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jayfeather entered Thunderclan camp, the borage leaves he had acquired in his jaws. As the tabby medicine cat made his way through camp, he was surprised to feel anticipation and excitement radiating off his clanmates, as well as a bit of weariness.

_What's happening? _he thought, still padding toward his den. Upon entering the medicine cat headed to where he stored the various herbs he gathered. "Briarlight," he called when his mouth was free of the borage leaves he had brought. "What happened while I was gone?"

"We found a non clan cat in Thunderclan territory," the crippeled she-cat replied. "He requested to join the clan, Squirrelstar agreed."

Jayfeather paused, the borage leaves he had been storing away for later hanging half out, not yet put fully away. The tabby tom's blind eyes narrowed. "What did this cat look like, Briarlight?" he asked, anger clear in his tone.

"I don't know, Jayfeather," the she-cat replied, her voice sounding confused. "Why do you ask?"

"How do we know this cat won't turn on us?!" the blind tom mewed suddenly, his voice rising. "How do we know he won't leave us in our moment of need?!"

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight retaliated, her voice high. "Stop. You're making a big deal of a small thing." The crippled she-cat pulled herself closer to the tabby tom. "I know you're still sad over Sparrowheart, but you need to move on, Jayfeather."

The tabby tom was quiet, and Briarlight let out a small sigh. "I'm going to welcome the newcomer, you can join me if you'd like." turning away from the medicine cat Jayfeather heard his crippled clanmate pull herself away.

The tom continued to stay in his position, back turned to the den's opening where orange light washed in the from the setting sun. Raising a paw, the tabby placed it over the crack where the borage leaves were, still not fully placed away. Touching them, he pushed them into the crack fully, before letting his paw fall back to the ground.

_I suppose I'll go check on Icecloud now..._

* * *

Snowpaw looked around him, slightly interested in the foliage. He was walking with the she-cat known as Leafpool, who was now apparently his "mentor", whatever that meant. Turning his attention back to the she-cat in front of him, the young tom tilted his head to the side.

He had heard of the wild cats being vicious and large, but this one looked no bigger than an average house-cat, maybe smaller, considering the ones he had met had looked over fed. The white tom though had no doubts that the she-cat could be vicious, but she certainly didn't look like it. She had no scars, even the leader of this Clan had some sort of physical sign of a healed wound.

"Snowpaw,"

The tabby she-cat's words brought him out of his thoughts, and he shook his head to clear them. "Yes Leafpool?" he asked.

"We've finished the tour of Thunderclan territory, would you like to train now?"

* * *

"Fangkit!"

The black kit looked up from the stream he had been gazing at to look at the she-cat who had called him. "Yes Moonfur?" Fangkit mewed, staring at the young warrior with curious eyes.

The light gray she-cat was close to Fangkit and she put a paw out in front of him, using it to push him away from the stream and closer to the nursery's den the water ran beside. "Don't get so close to the edge of the shore, Fangkit, if you don't know how to swim against it you could be pulled into the middle of the lake." the blue eyed warrior looked down at Fangkit. "And you could drown."

The black kit let out a huff of air, agitated by Moonfur's words. "Hawkflight said it was alright for me to play in the stream."

The she-cat stiffened at the mention of the tabby queen. "Hawkflight doesn't know how to take care of kits, Fangkit."

"She knows more than you."

"Don't talk back to me, Fangkit," the light gray she-cat growled, her light blue eyes narrowing. "Especially in that tone."

Fangkit could feel a growl rising in his throat, but he kept it down, and mewed instead; "Yes, Moonfur." Before standing and padding away in the direction of the nursery.

* * *

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**I hope Snowheart isn't too out of character...;A;**

**Snowheart (c) Colonel-IrritumSTU**

**I hope I did Moonfur's personality justice too...**

**Moonfur (c) Natsumi-Kuramaki**

**Jayfeather seems OOC...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning! Character Death  
;A;**

* * *

Chapter 4

"The Gathering's a week days from now, how do you think it will play out?"

"I don't know, but I hope Starclan isn't foolish enough to let those fake clans join."

"Hollowflight! Watch your tongue when speaking of our ancestors."

"Sorry Troutstream, but they can't be thinking of letting _Rainclan_ join."

Fangpaw eyed the three chatting warriors curiously. He had become an apprentice the day before, and after hearing of the Gathering from his three clanmates, he couldn't help but wonder if Grasspelt would allow him to join. Fangpaw glanced at the silver scaled fish between his paws before looking back up to see Curlpaw standing in front of him with her brother Podpaw.

"Grasspelt says we're going on a hunting patrol," the she-cat mewed. "So, you might want to hurry up and finish eating."

Glancing back down at the fresh-kill, the black tom nodded.

* * *

"Where in Starclan's name is that cat!" Mousewhisker exclaimed, poking his head out from the brambles.

Leafpool let out a deep sigh. "I haven't a clue, Mousewhisker." Glancing at said tom, she added; "And you might want to get out of those brambles, I'm sure Jayfeather won't be happy when you come to him for a cut from one of those thorns when it could have been avoided."

Mousewhisker stepped out of the bush, careful not to step on any thorns. "Why are we even looking for him anyway? I mean, I wouldn't put it past him to run out on the first day."

"Guys! Come see this!" a voice interrupted. The two warriors shared a glance before bounding off in the direction of the noise. They entered a small clearing where Lionblaze waited.

The golden tabby pointed with a paw to a large mass of mud and twigs that lay near the roots of a tree. "Where do you think this came from?" he asked. "I mean, it hasn't rained lately, has it?"

Mousewhisker took a tentative pawstep closer to mud and Leafpool turned to Lionblaze, a questioning look in her eyes. "How did you find this, Lionblaze?" she questioned, paying no mind to the gray and white tom that drew ever closer to the blob.

"I was trying to track Snowpaw's scent, and I lost it at the lake. But then I found muddy pawprints and I followed those to find...this thing." the warrior replied, looking back at the mud pile just in time to see said apprentice leap out at Mousewhisker, who yowled in surprise and jumped back.

Lionblaze and Leafpool were both shocked, to surprised to do anything as the apprentice stared at the gray and white tom. "Got you." Snowpaw mewed monotonously, looking at Mousewhisker who was standing defensively with bristled fur two tail lengths away.

"Snowpaw!" Lionblaze mewed, first to recover from the shock. "You were in the mud pile the whole time?!"

The tom nodded, his once white fur was now streaked in the wet dirt, some parts sticking up like spikes. Twigs and leaves stuck to him as he padded over to the three warriors. "How do you think I hid from you when I stayed in the forest? I was here longer than when you found me." he replied.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing to the tom's words. "Snowpaw, go to the river and wash that stuff off. We'll meet you back at camp."

The apprentice nodded and headed off to the Thunderclan-Windclan border, wanting the mud off before it dried, and the other two toms followed behind Leafpool as the she-cat padded in the direction of camp.

* * *

"Reedwhisker..."

Wolfheart sat dutifully next to his leader as Mistystar visited the sick deputy. The tom had gotten an infection after touching one of the shiny objects the Twolegs sometimes leave behind a few days ago. Mothwing and Willowshine had done whatever they could to heal the deputy, but he had just gotten worse and worse.

Today, however, Reedwhisker looked close to death, and Mistystar wanted to be close to her deputy if and when he died. Said black tom glanced up at the she-cat with glazed over eyes, opening his jaws as if to say something, before both them and his eyes closed. Mistystar hung her head and Wolfheart looked at his leader, feeling like he was intruding on the tender moment as the leader dealt with the grief of losing her deputy.

Standing to leave, Wolfheart only paused when he heard the gray she-cat say his name. He looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she would want him to stay before padding back to his leader's side and retaking his seat.

"Wolfheart," Mistystar began after a moment of silence. "I have spoken to Reedwhisker of this before he passed on to Starclan. We were both unsure if he would survive, and now that he hunts with our ancestors, I must ask you: will you become Riverclan's new deputy?"

* * *

Looking out at the moor she had escaped to a day before her ceremony, Robinkit let out a relieved sigh. Her white pelt was tugged by a soft wind as she stared across Windclan's territory and to the lake. She had wanted to go out to moor as soon as she could walk, especially after hearing the elders talk of their lives out there.

And now that she was there, standing out in the moor, the sky so close she thought if she jumped she would be able to touch the clouds, she felt at home. Something she hadn't felt since her father had left to join Swiftclan.

* * *

"You see that frog there? I'm gonna catch it."

"Pssh, yeah right."

Dewpaw glanced at the cat who thought her bluffing. The cat was her clanmate, who also happened to be her brother, Sparrowpaw. The small tabby tom eyed her disbelievingly as the crouched behind a bush that surrounded the marshy clearing Dewpaw's prey sat, still and silent.

"I'll show you," Dewpaw mewed, stalking forward, eyes moving from Sparrowpaw to rest on the frog. After she grew close enough, the she-cat leaped, her paws outstretched. But after she checked her paws for the frog, she found none.

"Told ya!" she heard Sparrowpaw shout and Dewpaw growled.

"I would have caught it if you hadn't of spoken!"

"You talked first."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Um, yes, you kind of did."

* * *

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**Wolfheart (c) Natsumi-Kuramaki**

**Snowheart (c) Colonel-IrritumSTU**

**Robintwist (c) Bronzemist**

**I feel bad for making Reedwhisker die...but pointless drama must be added! (It might not seem pointless later on though...)**


End file.
